


Pale Pink with Hearts

by rayofsunshinc



Series: Self Indulgent Reddie Smut Series [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Body Image, Bottom Richie Tozier, Lingerie, M/M, Nipple Play, Richie Tozier's titties, Riding, This is purely indulgent smut, Top Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayofsunshinc/pseuds/rayofsunshinc
Summary: Richie likes to feel pretty and also slutty. Mostly just slutty.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Self Indulgent Reddie Smut Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163153
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	Pale Pink with Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day to Me.

With a combination of time and love from Eddie, Richie really was feeling more confident in himself. It was reflected in his stage presence, it was reflected in his private life, and definitely in the bedroom. For the most part, Richie wasn’t afraid to ask for what he wanted from Eddie. There were lots of things that Eddie did to take care of him or make him feel good that he didn't even need to ask for. When Eddie called him pet names or Eddie said he looked pretty. When Eddie put his hand on the small of his back. Eddie did all the things that Richie sometimes just _needed_. Richie liked the way that it made him feel, liked that Eddie knew without Richie having to say anything.

Even if Eddie was very, very good at picking up on Richie’s cues, there were a few things that needed to be discussed of course. Like things that Richie was sure that there was no way Eddie would know about it if he didn’t mention it. Richie had never, ever dared share this with anyone else either. Despite the fact that Eddie wasn’t like anyone else, it didn’t make Richie’s nerves magically go away.

Richie had once been extremely self conscious about his body. He didn’t like how much room he took up in a room, how tall he was, how wide. He had stretch marks from first of all, how quickly he’d gotten tall when he was a kid, but also just from gaining weight after he’d stopped doing drugs in his thirties. It seemed like the older he was getting, it didn’t matter if he tried to work out, he was just going to be a big fucking guy. He had developed man boobs at some point between age and gaining weight. He had love handles, which he only sort of liked the term now that he had someone who loved them.

Once he and Eddie got together, Eddie had not only assured him that he loved all of Richie’s body, but that he thought his body was sexy. For a long time, Richie just thought that Eddie was only saying it to make him feel better. Over time, Richie had worked past some of his self loathing and decided that his body was okay. Some days he even went as far as liking it. Instead of looking in the mirror and hating what he saw, he was reminded of all the kisses and bites and fucking hickeys that Eddie gave him.

Eddie ignited a lot of feelings within him that he wasn’t sure he would have ever been able to face without him. Some much more serious than others. Some were just a fucking relief.

Lately, Richie had been feeling cute, which wasn’t really a term that he would have used to describe himself before at all. He _wanted_ to be cute and sexy. He wanted to show off for Eddie in a way that was more than just a fitted shirt or tight jeans ( … okay so Eddie was entirely too easy to please. It made Richie feel incredible though).

“How do you feel about … about if I wore stuff for you?” Richie asked.

“Wore stuff for me? Like I ask you what to wear on our dates?” Eddie asked.

“No. Like … like I wear lingerie.” Richie said quietly.

Eddie’s eyes widened. “You want to do that?”

“Yeah. I really do.” Richie mumbled.

Eddie nodded slowly. “Okay.”

Richie had been a little bit worried that Eddie would think that this was weird. He had no reason to worry though. The look on Eddie’s face the first time was enough to make all of Richie’s worries start to dissipate. A few words of encouragement and Richie was feeling himself so much that he never wanted to wear anything else ever again. 

It started off slow and easy. Richie just put on a pair of panties before they fucked so he could roll around the mattress with Eddie and feel sexy. He liked it _a lot_. Even if he didn’t keep them on for long, it still gave him a rush.

The next thing Richie did was sometimes wear panties under his clothes. He’d wear a cute pair of cheeky lace panties, eventually even graduated to a thong. He didn’t love that quite as much, but Eddie fucked him while he was still wearing it which really opened up Richie’s eyes on how good it could feel to have his dick still trapped in the lace while he came.

Part of it was definitely sexual. Another part of it was just … because Richie _liked it_ . He liked the feel, he liked how it made _him_ feel. 

It was months into this when Richie decided that he would give Eddie a little surprise, since he was so supportive. He knew that Eddie loved his entire body, but sometimes, he caught Eddie giving extra attention to his chest. He would grope him when he was the big spoon, feel him up when they were making out, lick and bite his nipples an extra amount of time when they were fooling around. [So he bought a matching set of panties and a bralette. ](https://img.ltwebstatic.com/images3_pi/2020/08/07/15967686543fecf014e7f732a5286b113dd9db29be_thumbnail_900x.webp)Pink with tiny hearts all over it. Fucking adorable.

Honestly though, when he was checking his reflection after carefully pulling on the garments, he felt the sexiest he ever had. So maybe he liked the idea of Eddie being obsessed with his tits and ass too. Richie had carefully dressed in a full suit for one of the events he often ended up roped into. Richie thought he looked bad in a suit, but Eddie assured him that he looked nice. Aside from that, Richie wasn’t worried about the suit. He was more concerned about what was underneath. He made it about half-way through the night before he went into the bathroom, inviting Eddie along to give him a glimpse of the waistband of his panties.

Eddie was very distracted for the rest of the night.

Once they got back to their place, they shed their jackets and made out in the kitchen.

“I have a surprise for you.” Richie murmured once they went to the bedroom.

“I know. I saw that little sliver of fabric, babe, and it was a shock that I made it this long without devouring you alive.”

Richie blushed, but also grinned. “Yeah, but there’s something else.”

“Jesus.” Eddie mumbled.

Richie slowly, nervously unbuttons his top. He took in a deep breath, then stood up straighter, less slumped and nervous, trying to feel confident. He shed one arm, then let the shirt drop to the floor.

“ _Oh_.” Eddie drank him in. The light pink lace stretched over his supple chest, see-through and hugging the flesh. The dark hair underneath was a contrast on pale skin, and to the delicate fabric. Eddie stepped up to Richie, hand resting on his cheek, thumb brushing against his stubble. “You look gorgeous.” He said quietly.

“Thanks, babe.” Richie’s cheeks were tinged a matching pink even though he was trying very hard not to be embarrassed. Eddie’s encouraging words were definitely helping.

Eddie leaned up to kiss him. Richie tilted his head down and arms wrapped around Eddie. Then Eddie curled his fingers into the nape of Richie’s neck, fingers twining through his curls. His other hand cupped Richie’s chest, squeezing over the lace. Richie all out moaned, arching into the touch.

“God. Baby you’re gorgeous.” Eddie said, squeezing and palming at his pec. “Your tits look amazing in this.” His thumb brushed over his nipple through the fabric. It all made Richie’s cock jump. "And so sensitive."

Richie groaned softly. “ _Eddie_. Fuck.” Richie bit down on his bottom lip. “I think you’ve been patient enough to see the rest.”

“Oh really?” Eddie asked with a grin. “You’re not just trying to move this along faster?”

“Maybe a little.” Richie grinned. He reluctantly moved away from Eddie. He took in a deep breath and unbuttoned his pants. He pushed them down his thighs, let them drop and stepped out of them. Underneath the slacks were a pair of lacy pale pink panties, digging into the skin above his thigh. His cock was straining in them, messy and wetting the front. His asscheeks were peeking out of the back.

“God, Richie.” Eddie closed the space between them, hands going to squeeze Richie’s ass automatically.

Richie ducked his head into Eddie’s neck, kissing against the skin there. He felt Eddie’s fingers curl tighter into the flesh of his ass. He pushed back into the feeling and sunk his teeth into Eddie’s neck. Eddie groaned, pushing his hands beneath the lace to grip Richie’s ass for real.

They held onto each other for a few minutes longer before climbing into the bed. Richie was under Eddie, relaxed against the mattress. Eddie ducked his head down, kissed against Richie’s neck, then his collarbone. He moved to kiss Richie's chest over the fabric. Richie’s toes curled. Eddie’s hands gripped both of Richie’s pecs, squeezing and teasing his nipples between two fingers. Eddie tugged at his nipple over the fabric. 

His wet mouth attached to the other nipple, sucking and lapping with his tongue. Richie’s hips jerked. The feel of the lace texture as a barrier made Richie’s cock twitch beneath the thin fabric. The lace stretched tight over his leaking cock as Richie’s hips shifted again, trying to chase that sensation while Eddie sucked harder on his nipple.

Richie’s back arched, chest pushing toward Eddie’s hot mouth. Eddie’s teeth dug in, making Richie gasp. He pulled back and switched to the other side. He mouthed and bit and sucked on the other nipple until it matched the one he had worked on first.

Eddie’s fingers tucked into the waistband of the panties. “Can I fuck you in these?” Eddie asked.

“Yeah, but I’m going to ride you.” Richie said.

“You’re going to ride me so I can watch your titties bounce?” Eddie asked.

“Obviously. But I want you to finger me.” Richie said, feeling more confident. “ _Then_ I’m gonna ride you.”

“You’re going to kill me. I’ve been hard since seven o-clock.” Eddie said.

“Don’t exaggerate.” Richie said.

“I’m fucking serious. The thought of you in these all night got me fucking hot."

Richie shoved at Eddie’s chest. “Alright, get up then. Get undressed. Let’s get this show on the road.”

Eddie kissed Richie’s cheek gently before he got up to shed his clothes.

Richie moved onto all fours. He arched his back, ass high in the air as Eddie moved in behind him. “Fuck, Richie.” He put his hands on Richie’s ass, squeezing. Eddie shook his head a little. “I fucking love you.” He shoved aside the fabric, bunching it up on one side. “Hold that.”

Richie did, keeping the fabric to the side so Eddie could drizzle lube between his asscheeks. Eddie rubbed his finger against the rim, teasing. Richie whined under his breath. He gasped when Eddie pressed two fingers inside automatically. He hissed and spread his legs wider, letting his body suck them in. 

“Jesus, Richie. You feel like a desperate fucking slut for it.”

Richie just whined under his breath as Eddie curled his fingers against that spot inside him. Eddie thrust his fingers, spreading and curling and making Richie feel crazy and dizzy with how much he wanted it. Eddie pushed another finger inside him slowly, but Richie pushed back on the feeling, loving the stretch. Eddie thrust his fingers in and out. Richie moaned low in his throat, fingers curling into the comforter. He was ready for this. He couldn't wait any longer.

“Eddie, please.”

"What?" Eddie asked, slowly thrusting his fingers.

"I'm ready."

“You sure, baby?” Eddie asked.

“Yes.” Richie said.

"What if I'm enjoying this view?"

“Next time you can fuck me like this if you’re lucky.” Richie said.

“Oh, if I’m lucky?”

“Yep.” Richie looked over his shoulder and grinned at Eddie.

Eddie swatted his ass gently. He pulled his fingers out, leaving Richie feeling open and desperate to be filled again.

With a surge of confidence from his little outfit, Richie felt pretty good about climbing on top of Eddie. Thighs spread out as he straddled him and Eddie’s hands pushed up his thighs. Richie reached behind him to wrap his hand around Eddie’s cock, his other hand pushing aside the lacy fabric. 

Eddie’s dick pressed against Richie’s tight rim, pushing past the resistance. They both moaned out as Richie was fully seated on his cock in a swift motion. Eddie grabbed his hips, keeping him still. “Feels so fucking good.” Eddie said. “Too fucking good. I’m not going to last.”

“You better last.” Richie teased.

“What if I just get you to catch up with me?” Eddie asked. Eddie slid his hands up to grope over Richie’s chest. Richie arched his back, pushing his chest into Eddie’s hands. He felt hot all over, filled so fucking perfectly. Richie jerked his hips, grinding down on Eddie’s cock at first while Eddie tweaked his nipples.

"Next time I'm not gonna fuck you from behind. I'm gonna fuck your tits."

Richie groaned. He started lifting his hips, plopping back down on Eddie’s cock with enthusiasm that was shaking the bed frame. Eddie’s hands moved down his body, gripping his hips tightly and urging him on. Fingers curled into the lace of the panties, pulling it tighter against his cock. Richie moaned loudly. He put his hands on Eddie's chest, working his hips more quickly. Eddie’s hips bucked up to meet Richie’s thrusts.

Eddie whined desperately, pulling on the underwear. “I’m gonna fucking cum.”

“That’s okay. That’s okay.” Richie panted out. He could feel his stomach twisting with arousal, threatening to bubble over and cum too. “Want you to.” Richie tightened around Eddie, thighs trembling with the effort to keep going. He could feel Eddie grinding in deep as he spurted hot cum deep inside. “Fuck, Eddie, your dick is always so wet for me. You cum so much, like you just want to keep me messy and full.” Richie was babbling on as he kept riding him. He was so close. Just a few more jerks of his hips.

Eddie cupped Richie through his underwear. Richie jerked his hips against Eddie’s hand and the fabric of the panties. He felt incredible, stars behind his eyes and everything as he moaned loudly and came.

He lifted shaky legs and pulled himself off of Eddie. He curled up next to him, making little groaning noises. He felt amazing, already sore.

“Jesus, Richie. That was fucking good.”

“Yeah it was.” Richie’s hand splayed out against Eddie’s chest. He traced his fingers against the edges of Eddie's scars. "You make me feel amazing. I've never felt so wanted."

"Good." Eddie turned onto his side a little. He put his hand on Richie's cheek. "You're very, very wanted. In so many ways."

Richie smiled with glassy eyes.

"Don't start crying." Eddie murmured, leaning in to brush his nose against Richie's.

"Just love you."

"Love you too." Eddie caught the beginning of a tear with his thumb. “Want me to run you a hot bath before bed?” Eddie asked.

"Too tired." Richie mumbled.

Eddie reached behind Richie to unhook the little bra. "You'll feel better though. Won't be so sore." Eddie's hand rubbed up and down his back.

“Are you going to get in with me?” Richie asked.

“Sure, babe."

"Okay."

Richie tried not to fall asleep in the warm bath, seated between Eddie's legs and leaning back against him.


End file.
